


no caption

by belindarimbi13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2020-08-10 11:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/belindarimbi13





	no caption

> Why do people always put "no caption"
> 
> as their caption in their photos?
> 
> I'd love to think,
> 
> because it's harder to understand
> 
> if they put "no captcha".
> 
> Ha ha.
> 
> You get it?
> 
> Because I don't.
> 
> Maybe, it's time to stop analyzing people,
> 
> when what they do
> 
> seems not making any sense to you.

–b, 25/01/19


End file.
